


Evil Man

by wasterella



Series: Of Men [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rough handling, and Levi is a massive dick, implied dub-con, in which Eren gets knocked around a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/wasterella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had never liked handcuffs, but he liked them even less when he found himself in them for no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote Dead Man, intending it to be a funny little one-shot, and now I have two additional ideas so I figured I'd just turn it into a series. Why not?

** Evil Man. **

The night had been dull, and relatively quiet, with nothing to occupy a young mind other than the study notes for the exam he had to take in a few hours. He knew he should be studying more than he had been, however exhaustion had quickly taken over and he found himself passed out face first on his bed, drooling _quite_  attractively on his pillow.

It was while he was in the middle of a REM cycle that three loud knocks sounded on his door. With a loud snort that had attempted to be a snore, Eren Jaeger lifted his head off his pillow, wincing at the feel of drool and wiping one hand across his cheek.

“Nice,” he muttered to himself, the knocks coming again. Louder.

“Eren Jaeger. Police department, open up.”

The second the words met his ear, he let out a groan and fell face-first onto his pillow again, narrowly avoiding the patch of drool.

The knocking didn’t cease, and he knew if he didn’t answer, not only would they break down his door, but they’d attract a lot more attention than he was sure they already had. He didn’t need his whole dorm knowing the cops were here, though it was probably much too late by now.

Letting out a rather pathetic whine, Eren rolled over and fell off his bed with a shout, rubbing at his head while getting to his feet and shuffling to his dorm room door. Placing one hand on the doorknob, he let out a slow breath, trying to keep calm, and then unlocked his door.

He’d barely even gotten it open when it was forcefully shoved inward, slamming him back into his desk with a wince. This cop was new, because he clearly didn’t understand what was happening and that he was _not_  supposed to be manhandling Eren this way.

“This way” being grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tossing him towards his bed, face down. He winced when his hands were forced behind his back and wrenched upwards, cuffs snapping into place around his wrists.

“Hi Eren!” a cheerful voice said from the doorway.

“Hi Hanji,” he said through a mouthful of blanket. “How’s the knee?”

“Oh, much better, thank you! They have me back on active duty again, it’s all very exciting. I haven’t seen you in a long time!”

“Can you ask your new friend to let me up before I suffocate?” He felt his irritation rising, especially when he saw some of his floormates hovering in the corridor, whispering and staring.

Great.

He fucking hated that stupid evil man.

“Oluo, don’t damage the goods,” Hanji Zoe insisted easily, waving one hand absently.

“He was resisting arrest!”

“I was standing in front of my door to open it,” Eren said dryly, but was yanked into an upright position with a lot more force than he felt was warranted, the new officer using his shirt to do so and effectively half-choking Eren.

“Shoes, shoes!” Hanji wandered into his room and found him a pair of sneakers, placing them in front of him. Eren just stepped into them as best he could while unable to use his hands, bending the back of the heel downward and knowing that was going to ruin them.

Great.

“Where are your keys?” Hanji asked cheerfully while Oluo, the new guy, shoved him out of the room, still holding the back of his shirt tightly and his other hand gripping the middle of the cuffs around Eren’s wrists.

“Should be on the shelf beside my door,” he called back. “Hey, I have an exam at eight, he knows that, right?” His voice had increased in volume due to the people who began to chatter loudly, watching him get pushed towards the stairwell with his hands cuffed and an angry officer behind him.

By the time they’d reached the stairs, Hanji had locked his dormroom door and hurried to catch up to them, slapping one of Oluo’s hands so that he wasn’t choking Eren anymore.

“Stop being so rough with him, he’s not even in trouble.”

“You know I can sue the department for this, right?” Eren asked dryly, at least glad that Hanji had taken over so that all they did was hold his left arm to lead him in the right direction. None of this choking and dragging nonsense.

“You signed away your right to sue the department back in high school, remember?” Hanji asked cheerfully. “The day you turned eighteen, he was there with the form!”

“He bullied me into signing that!” Eren snapped, feeling his irritation rising. “Seriously, when is he going to leave me alone? I haven’t so much as returned a book late since the incident, how can he still be all over me like this?”

Something in the words he chose seemed to amuse Hanji, but they didn’t answer his question, instead tugging him so he moved in the right direction. They reached the small lot outside the quad quickly and Hanji opened the back door of the cruiser before motioning for him to get in.

“Can you at least take these off?” he demanded, motioning the cuffs.

“And risk losing you? He’d have my head.” They motioned into the car again and Eren wanted to scream. He settled for fuming, getting in and feeling like a child when Hanji actually buckled him in.

The door was slammed and Eren sat in the back imagining all the colourful ways he could kill someone.

Seriously, it had been almost four years since the stupid prank, when was the asshole going to leave him alone?! Eren was the picture of perfection—mostly—and having the police show up like clockwork at his door for _no fucking reason_  was making him really want to go on a rampage. If they were going to continuously arrest him, the least he could do was give them a reason to, right?

The new guy was silent and intense the whole drive to the station, but Hanji whistled and bobbed their head to the music playing on the radio, seeming perfectly happy with the way their evening was unfolding.

By the time they pulled into the lot with the cruiser, Eren’s mood had soured even more and he almost felt like making a break for it when his door was opened. The only reason he didn’t was because he was wearing handcuffs, and God knew the asshole would just sit back and wait for Eren to show up.

He’d run the first two times and then come crawling back for them to be undone. Everyone knew better than to touch the detective’s favourite little toy which meant no matter what happened, if Eren wanted out of the cuffs, he had to walk into that station.

“This way, this way!” Hanji said cheerfully, leading him up the front stairs of the station as if Eren hadn’t been there a million times already.

“Hey Eren!”

“Hi Eld,” he muttered to the large man walking past him, clearly finished with his shift for the day.

“Back again Eren?”

“Oh yeah, I love it here,” he said to another officer who passed them by.

“Nice to see you, Eren!”

“Hey Erwin,” he muttered, glaring daggers at said man since he just stood in his office doorway and watched him get walked by. “You know, you could control your people a bit better. Aren’t you his boss?”

“Am I?” Erwin Smith looked amused. “I don’t think you understand him half as well as you think you do. He doesn’t have a boss. I’m lucky he lets me sit in this chair.”

Eren hated that fucking evil man.

“Over here!” Hanji practically sing-songed, leading him towards the back where the interrogation rooms were. He followed obediently, Oluo still right on his ass, as if believing Eren would run away in a station full of cops.

Right.

Moron.

“In here, in here.” Hanji pushed open a door and motioned him inside.

Complying, Eren wandered into the room and fell down onto the hard metal chair he had become quite accustomed to in the past four years. He turned slightly, shaking his hands, silently asking for the cuffs to be removed. Hanji moved forward to comply, but only undid one of them, motioning for him to bring them together in front of himself instead.

Well, it beat having his arms tied behind his back, so he didn’t complain—aloud, anyway—when they were done back up in front of himself.

“He’ll be here soon, right?” Eren asked, bending down to put on his shoes properly while Hanji headed for the door. “Hey, I have a final first thing!” The door shut. “Hanji! God fucking... stupid ass...” Eren began muttering darkly under his breath, struggling to remain calm. The last thing he wanted was to explode and piss the detective off the second he walked into the room.

No dice.

Forty-seven minutes later, he walked in.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Eren shouted angrily. “I’ve been waiting here bored out of my mind for almost an hour! It’s late, I need to get home and sleep! I’m trying to get an education, you know!”

Eren never _had_  been good at learning his lesson, which was why he should’ve known his temper would flare at the sight of the older man.

Detective Levi Ackerman gave him an almost bored look while entering the room. He shut the door behind himself, tugged his left sleeve up ever so slightly while moving behind Eren, and then grabbed a fistful of hair. Eren clenched his eyes shut when he felt his head get jerked downward, but thankfully Levi didn’t force him to connect with the hard table. He stopped just short, hand still clenched painfully tight between strands of brown hair.

“What was that, you little pissant?”

“So nice to see you sir, how have you been?” Eren asked through gritted teeth.

“Better.” The hand left his hair and Eren was able to sit up properly, Levi moving around the table and falling into the available chair across from him.

He lounged back almost at an angle, one arm thrown over the back of the chair and his left leg coming up to rest his ankle over his right knee. Every time Eren saw him like this, he always expected the man to pull out a cigarette and start smoking. He just had that kind of air about him. He never did, but he always looked like he should.

Once the detective seemed comfortable, he just sat there and stared, which made Eren not only uncomfortable, but extremely irritated.

“Am I here for a reason, or are you just gonna stare at me?” he asked dryly.

This earned him nothing more than the right corner of Levi’s mouth quirking upwards ever so slightly. Still no response, and still no other action on the detective’s part.

Eren began to rock slightly back and forth in his chair out of boredom. And discomfort. He really just wanted to go home.

“So... I have a final at like, eight?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out as a question, but the look he got from Levi made it end up that way.

He knew if he spoke again he was just going to snap at him, and then probably get injured. Levi wasn’t often truly violent, but it had been known to happen when Eren ran his mouth a little too much. Not that he was abusive or anything, but there was that one time he _had_  slammed Eren’s head into the table and broken his nose.

To be fair, Eren had just kneed him in the groin attempting to escape so he supposed fair was fair. He’d been hoping to turn Levi into a soprano.

“Murder anyone lately?”

The question caused Eren’s mind to snap back to the present, having been replaying the way Levi’s eyes had widened when the pain of being kicked in the balls had finally set in. He so wished he had a camera. He loved watching the evil man burn.

“I’d have to check my schedule,” Eren said dryly. “You _do_  realize this was all cleared up years ago, right? If you’re so concerned I’m going to turn into a mass murder, why don’t you just put me under house arrest?”

“I like a good chase,” Levi replied, the hint of a smile ghosting across his features.

“But I never run.”

Levi said nothing to this and Eren felt, not for the first time, that he was missing something. The detective often spoke in code, and it was getting increasingly more irritating.

“How long have we known each other now?” Levi asked almost conversationally.

“Constantly arresting someone for no reason isn’t really a relationship where either party ‘knows’ each other,” Eren insisted. He got another dark look and scowled, feeling a growl rising up his throat. One day, this guy was going to get it good. “Four years.”

“Four years,” Levi repeated. “You were only seventeen back then.”

“Yup.”

“And now you’re old enough to drink.”

“Yup.”

“Funny thing, time.”

“Hilarious.”

Was this really why Levi had arrested him today? To talk about time passing? Eren almost wanted it to pass _faster_  if it meant an escape from this stupid room! Seriously! Important final!

There was a knock at the door and Levi shifted his gaze to look at it. After a brief moment of silence, it opened and Hanji wandered in looking extremely pleased with themselves.

“Dinner’s here!”

Eren watched the McDonalds bag sail through the air and land right in front of him, the greasy food leaking through the paper. Another one just as greasy was dropped in front of Levi along with a drink tray.

“So, how’s it going? How’s everyone doing?”

“You can go now, shitty-glasses.”

“Call me if you need me!” Hanji winked at Eren and practically waltzed out of the room.

Eren really wished he could figure that weirdo out.

“You should eat more, you look like you’ve been skipping meals.”

Eren turned back to Levi when the other spoke, having reached into his paper bag and extracting a Big Mac. He didn’t even bother setting it down on the table, he just opened the box it was in, picked it up in one hand and took a huge bite.

If anyone else had done it, Eren wouldn’t have given it a second thought. But this was _Levi_ , and if there was one thing he knew about the detective, it was that he was an OCD neat freak with a tea obsession. Watching him eat a Big Mac was kind of freaking Eren out.

“Eat.”

“I’m not sure McDonalds qualifies as real food, so really, if you’re worried about my not eating enough, all you’re doing is encouraging clogged arteries and an early grave.”

Despite his own words, he did reach into the bag and pull out a cheeseburger. Unwrapping it, he took an awkward bite, chewing and looking anywhere but at Levi. Had he seriously arrested him to make him eat food? Sure, Eren had skipped dinner, but wouldn’t dropping the food off at his dorm have made more sense? He’d have eaten and been sleeping again by now.

“Studying coming along?”

Eren’s chewing slowed at the words, wondering if Levi had _actually_  just asked him that.

“What’re you, my dad?”

He got a _real_  look for that one and decided he liked his balls where they were. _Note to self: **never** compare Levi to dad ever again._

“Well, you know... I should be sleeping. Or studying. Instead I’m in here. With you. Eating McDonalds.” He wagged his burger in Levi’s direction. “Why is that again?”

“I’m ensuring you’re fed.”

“There are better ways to feed me.”

He felt he’d said something he shouldn’t have, because Levi’s eyes lit up just a _little_  too much. Clearing his throat and averting his gaze, Eren just shoved the burger back into his mouth, taking a bite so large he couldn’t actually chew it properly. His jaw hurt by the time he’d finally swallowed the bite and he opted for a much smaller one next time.

“Don’t you want to know how work is going?” Levi asked him.

“No.”

A loud bang and a very close call later, Eren looked down between his legs at the foot currently planted on the edge of his seat, the position very clearly implying his next misstep would earn him a hard slam to the groin with those impeccably polished shoes.

“I mean, yes, do tell.” He shoved another huge bite of food into his mouth, hoping finishing quickly would let him leave faster. All that succeeded in doing was choke him and he had to down half of his drink to be able to breathe again.

Downing Coke was _very_  difficult, as he discovered just then.

“Work is stressful,” Levi said when Eren got himself back under control. “A lot to do. Never a dull moment, though.”

“Sounds thrilling,” the student said hoarsely, coughing once and struggling to keep himself breathing. “Arrest any bad guys?”

“Tons.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you arrest me on a weekly basis and I—gah!” Eren tried to push his chair back, but it refused to move. He instead brought his cuffed hands down to the foot digging into his groin and shifted back as far as he could in his chair to relieve the pressure. “Hah! Ow! Ow, I got it! Got it!”

“You’re being a right little shit tonight, Jaeger.”

“I have a final!” he insisted, trying to half-stand in his seat, but Levi just slid further down in his own chair and pressed harder. “Okay, I got it! I got it!”

“Don’t be a brat tonight, I’m not in the mood.”

“Clearly—Ah! Yes sir! Okay! No more brattiness!”

“And lose the attitude.”

“Yes sir!”

Letting out a small half-whimper when the foot moved, Eren reached down with both hands to cup himself, bending forward and resting his head on the table. What the hell was up with this guy?

Why was he so fucking _evil_?!

“Finish your dinner.”

Eren was scared to move his hands. He couldn’t even move just one hand to eat and leave the other where it was because they were still cuffed together. Looking up at Levi, he found the other staring back at him with a hard look on his face and decided he was more at risk of injury by disobeying his order so he slowly straightened and brought his hands back above the table.

Digging into the bag, he pulled his fries out and began to eat them, slowly, one by one. He felt like that would appease Levi, for whatever reason. When he was finished, he licked salt off his fingers and dropped the fry container back into the bag, following up with the wrapper from his burger.

“What, no dessert?” The second the words left his mouth, he wanted to suck them back in.

Thankfully, Levi just let out a sharp breath that almost could’ve been a laugh. “Next time.”

 _Do we have to **have**  a next time?_ Eren thought, annoyed. At least he’d been smart enough not to say so aloud.

Levi reached out for his drink, taking a long sip of whatever it was he’d ordered and then wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing.

“Come on. Hanji will drive you home.”

“Can we maybe skip big and ugly for the way back? I wanna get back without being choked on the way there.” Eren stood as well and followed Levi out of the interrogation room. “And can you take these off now?” He held up both hands, but Levi ignored him, continuing down the corridor.

Sighing and letting his hands drop, Eren nodded to a few people that passed them and greeted him. He felt like it was a bad sign how many people knew him now.

“Oi, shitty-glasses. Take him back, he has a final tomorrow and at this rate, he won’t get enough sleep.”

 _And whose fault is that?_ Eren thought dryly.

“Well that’s your fault, isn’t it?” Hanji said, virtually reading Eren’s mind.

They bounded over to Eren and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, tugging him into their chest and smiling jovially.

“Come, Eren! To my chariot!”

He let himself be dragged by the neck towards the door, Hanji pulling him over to the same cruiser they’d arrived in and practically tossing him into the back. Apparently, now that Levi had seen him, it was okay to damage him.

Great.

“Will someone _please_  take these off!”

* * *

Humming to themselves jovially while wandering towards Levi’s office, Hanji rapped on the open door twice before hopping into the room excitedly.

“Home safe and sound!”

“Good.” Levi flipped a page in his report and scowled down at it. “How much did he whine on the way back?”

“The _whole_ way. It was glorious!” Hanji let out a content sigh. Having majored in psychology once upon a time, the human brain was of so much interest to them. Eren had a particularly interesting one. “Oh, the things that come out of that boy’s mouth.”

“I’m more interested in what goes in,” was Levi’s crude reply.

Hanji grinned from ear to ear at that, sidling further into the office and perching on the edge of Levi’s desk. “So,” they said, elongating the ‘o’ in the word so that it stretched teasingly. “How was your date?”

“It went surprisingly well,” Levi replied, head lifting and a half-smirk beginning to form on his face.

“Maybe one day you can have it without him in handcuffs.”

“The handcuffs are the best part.” Levi’s eyes glinted with something Hanji suspected was excitement. “Who doesn’t love Eren in handcuffs?”

“Well... Eren, actually.”

“He’s going to have to get used to them. I don’t plan on letting him get away, and I don’t think he’s learned how to pick them yet.”

“You, sir,” Hanji said, pointing their finger at him, “are an evil, _evil_ man.”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

Levi’s smirk was unsettling, but Hanji just said a silent prayer for Eren’s virginity and exited the detective’s office.

_RIP Eren. It was nice knowing you, kid._

**END.**


End file.
